


Немного (со)участия

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drama, First Time, Fix-It, M/M, Mention of past dub-con, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что первый секс хорошим не бывает, но с первой девушкой и Грегору, и Майлзу не повезло просто фатально. Теперь Майлз, как водится, игнорирует негласные законы вращения Вселенной и предлагает предпринять еще одну попытку. На этот раз - друг с другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного (со)участия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342525) by [bmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse). 



> Моя прекрасная бета - Duches, и ей гранд мерси!

– Признай, эта батарея бутылок застала нас в куда более благоприятных обстоятельствах, чем предыдущая.  
  
Это вино тоже предоставила его мать, но в этот раз послание гласило "Добро пожаловать домой; спасибо, что не нарушил расстановку сил в галактике!", а не "Взбодрись, ты ведь только что чуть не попал под трибунал!", и чёрт возьми, если от этого вино не стало слаще.  
  
Грегору явно помогал детский опыт – из соображений безопасности малолетнего Императора микродозами приучали к ядам, – он полировал стакан активнее, чем Майлз, который заметил это невзирая на собственное опьянение и пытался угадать причину. До сих пор их беседа была лёгкой – о том, что “жизнь продолжается” и ни о чём, – беседа людей, которые могли попросту не дожить до конца этой недели и не попробовать это вино. Тем не менее, человек осторожный пьёт вот так, без оглядки, только если у него что-то на уме. Через некоторое время, обнаружив, что его стакан пуст, Грегор пожал плечами, отхлебнул прямо из бутылки, задумчиво лизнул край горлышка, и последовавшие слова доказали, что Майлз прав в своих подозрениях.  
  
– Знаешь, я читал книги, где бесстрашного героя-офицера соблазняет роковая женщина. Их роман, конечно, всегда недолог, ведь за поворотом своего часа ждёт эталон настоящей любви, но пока читаешь, эти отношения кажутся одновременно захватывающими и запретными. Я задавался вопросом, пока был с ней, будет ли наш роман вспоминаться таким, как написано в книгах, когда пройдёт время и в памяти поблёкнут те детали, которые его портили...  
  
Он уставился в огонь, бутылка свободно болталась в его руках.  
  
– Но нет, полагаю, теперь я реже поддаюсь соблазну подвергнуть историю ревизионизму. Даже свою собственную.  
  
– Я был как в осаде, понимаешь? Ни на минуту не мог расслабиться, не мог обдумать свое положение. Мне казалось, о таком полагается хвастаться впоследствии, так, чтобы не слышала официальная благоверная... Но сейчас я думаю, что едва ли стану упоминать эту историю при ком бы то ни было.  
  
Майлз поморщился. Он одновременно страшился этого разговора и надеялся, что Грегор признает ситуацию. Казалось бы, по достижении семнадцати лет красивой особе королевской крови вполне по силам организовать себе один-два тайных романа, но Грегор был, в каком-то смысле, исключением – слишком порядочным для варварского “права лорда” аристократов и слишком застенчивым для всего остального. У него незаслуженно украли выбор, но его друг был достоин лучшего.  
  
В груди резко кольнуло, сквозь боевой раж и винные пары предательски остро ввинтилась меланхолия. Как же нелепо. Грегор – высший фор. Офицер, прошедший проверку боем. Не какая-то там нежная девица, которая краснеет по поводу и без, как героиня похабных фольклорных куплетов... Но опять же, все молодые люди уязвимы, не так ли. Против этой негласной истины упорно боролась, стараясь забыть её, вся Имперская Академия поголовно. Просто у Майлза была приличная фора как в осознании собственной уязвимости, так и в борьбе с ней, причём практически по всем направлениям.  
  
– Мой первый раз был тоже полное дерьмо.  
  
Ну всё, ему уже не отвертеться. Такому заявлению не дадут повиснуть в воздухе в одиночестве в этой беседе. Вино вдруг предало его, а Грегор пригвоздил к месту взглядом больших карих глаз (светло-коричневые точки в них почти горели жёлтым в свете пламени, это внезапно напомнило ему о Ботари), и он вывалил историю девушки с Беты. И каждая фраза, призванная сыронизировать, превратить рассказ в хохму о "калеке-мутанте, которому не дают даже на планете свободной любви", ломалась, не успев слететь с языка, и слова натыкались друг на друга, обжигая своей искренностью.  
  
Грегор слушал серьёзно, так, как делал это на заседаниях, где решались судьбы планет, слушал всем своим телом сразу.  
  
– И что ты сделал потом?  
  
– Хм?.. Неумело вскрыл себе вены. Никто и не догадывается, на фоне других шрамов от операций. В совсем неудачные дни у меня появляется гадкое ощущение, что моя мать знает.  
  
– Я расскажу ей, – сказал Грегор. – Когда увижу её, расскажу ей про себя, и тогда мы будем на равных. Мне даже уже не особенно стыдно, не так, как за побег. Мне следовало лучше помнить историю: Форкалин, генерал Форгоголь, Форченко в изгнании, перед тем как его оправдали. Мы в хорошей компании, Майлз.  
  
Майлз поднял бокал.  
  
– За всех нас, кто так и не преуспел.  
  
Они выпили.  
  
– И ты был прав, – продолжил Грегор, – жизнь снова обретает чёткость, если дать ей время. Если сделать шаг назад.  
  
Он отставил бутылку решительно, но с преувеличенной осторожностью человека, который прекрасно осведомлён, что сознательно напивается.  
  
– Сейчас уже намного лучше. Думаю, я учусь справляться с собой.  
  
Подбородок чуть вздёрнут, слегка, как у человека, который декларирует уверенность, а не защищается, тон выдаёт оживление, цель – и Майлз вздыхает от облегчения. Он по опыту знает – после катастрофы пройдёт всего ничего, а почувствуешь себя уже намного лучше. Это просто, ведь жизнь продолжается и снова играет бесчисленными красками... А вот чтобы защититься от тоски, когда вы уже обоюдно распробовали друг друга на вкус, нужно нечто большее – основательное, долговременное. Правление, то, для чего Грегор был зачат, для чего учился и чего боялся, может оказаться как раз тем, что заставит его сражаться дальше.  
  
– Одно только жалко. Нет, всё остальное начинает налаживаться, кроме одного. Они захотят, чтобы я женился в ближайшем будущем. Это книжный рецепт, я сам читал, эффективный отвлекающий манёвр против молодых правителей, которые ухватили больше власти, чем привык им давать совет. И позволь тебе заметить, некоторые графы смотрят на меня так, будто действительно мечтают оказаться на месте твоего отца и дёргать за вожжи, – на миг его губы угрюмо сжались, но он продолжил:  
  
– Разумеется, всем известно, что оба супруга в браке по расчёту пользуются определёнными свободами, но не на моём уровне. Интрижки порождают политическую нестабильность. С моим собственным отцом был прецедент... – он дёрнул рукой, будто смахивая эту мысль в огонь.  
  
– Просто, там ведь был шанс. И что ещё хуже, теперь такое чувство, словно он был последним. Понимаешь? Такое чувство, даже уверенность, что больше никто и никогда не станет касаться меня просто так, не воспринимая как неизбежную ступеньку к имперскому трону.  
  
– Я стану.  
  
Майлз сказал это без всякого подтекста. Как привычную бессмыслицу, которую бормочут друзьям, утешая, когда им больно, наряду с “увидишь, всё будет хорошо” и “я пойду с тобой до конца!”. Но как только слова прозвучали, он осознал, что сказал чистую правду.  
  
Грегор посмотрел на него, не сознавая, что может сейчас легко соперничать со знаменитым взором Эзара Форбарры длиною в тысячу световых лет. А Майлз сидел, парализованный, как полёвка перед неясытью. _Секундочку, не может же он на самом деле..._  
  
Тем не менее он мог. Чутьё Майлзу досталось по наследству, а передавшиеся от матери инстинкты подсказывали, чего можно ожидать от людей в каждый конкретный момент. Они же недвусмысленно давали понять, что Грегор сейчас взвешивает возможности, оценивает временные рамки и перебирает печально краткий перечень людей, которым доверяет. Откуда-то пришла уверенность, что в этом вопросе физическая привлекательность болтается где-то в самом конце списка приоритетов.  
  
Личность Майлза снова решительно отстранилась от его же тела. _Что ж, это в порядке вещей, разве нет? На самом деле, это всё не ради меня._ И одновременно – жадно, с привкусом стыда: _я приму всё, что достанется._ То же, что закружило его когда-то и понесло сломя голову вперёд, теперь не давало остановиться и подумать, что двое неопытных молодых людей, невзирая ни на какие врожденные бисексуальные склонности, могут наворотить такого, что долгие годы будут ёрзать от неловкости, просто присутствуя на одних и тех же совещаниях.  
  
Жалкие спекуляции не имели ничего общего с тем, как Грегор расстёгивал первую круглую перламутровую пуговицу на рубашке, успев уже избавиться от кителя, пока мысли Майлза, как заколдованные, носились по кругу.  
  
Свет камина ореолом играл на волосах. Грегор не успел подстричься после их злоключений. В победных головидео Альянса его пряди развевались на ветру и, должно быть, сразили не одно девичье сердце на Верване.  
  
Нахрен форские традиции, если у стилиста пиар-команды есть хоть капля мозгов, они не станут менять ему причёску. Картина маслом же… с плеча соскальзывает зелёный китель, рубашка белоснежная, в глазах золотые отблески пламени камина; он был похож на печального сказочного принца. Нет – на молодого, обеспокоенного, бесподобного царя.  
  
Майлзу хотелось встать на колени, хотелось сотворить что-нибудь возмутительное, чтобы стереть, наконец, с лица Грегора это выражение застывшего достоинства, потому что оно означало, что в душе Грегор не просто нервничал, а страшно психовал.  
  
Опускаться на колени и так стоять – процесс сам по себе сложный, даже если ноги поддерживаются фиксаторами. _Боже, не удивительно, что я хронически нарушаю субординацию, я же буквально не способен преклонить колени. В следующий раз увижу Саймона, скажу ему, пусть оплачивает мне замену костей на новые, искусственные, а взамен получит идеально послушного лейтенанта. Мне ведь так захочется их опробовать, что я буду бить поклоны любому, кто окажется в поле зрения!_ И да, мысли его, как всегда, разбежались, шарики за ролики… волевым усилием он водворил их на место, в настоящее. Нет. На колени ещё рано. Определённо, сначала целоваться.  
  
Майлз встал со стула, и поскольку Грегор ещё сидел, он мог подойти, положить ладонь на его щеку, наклониться и накрыть его губы своими. В этом вопросе его опыт был явно шире, а Грегор, хоть и делал в последнее время большие успехи в плане самостоятельности, ещё не отвык быть ведомым.  
  
За спиной потрескивал огонь, наверное, смеялся над его дерзостью. Они, должно быть, являли собой странную картину: Майлз, впервые в жизни в более высокой позиции, чем тот, кого он целовал, склонился, будто паломник к чаше источника. Нахальный подданный забирал себе священное, овеянное винным ароматом дыхание Императора. Нет, не Императора – Грегора. Который, наконец, отмер, разумом осмыслил тот факт, что всё происходит наяву, и дал предварительное одобрение на продолжение.  
  
Тепло, давление губ, секундное расставание, а затем, да! Грегор подался вперёд и следующий поцелуй взял сам. Майлз что-то одобрительно промычал. Пальцы проследили щеку (не в его привычках останавливаться на достигнутом, когда впереди ещё много неосвоенных территорий), обогнули ухо и запутались в мягких волосах у шеи. От рук и губ искрило радостью, пламя камина грело вдоль спины, а тело прямо перед ним излучало тепло и безопасность. И от этого всего, едва почуяв, как чужой язык застенчиво, нерешительно пробует его на вкус, Майлз, не думая, просто вошёл в ускорение, целуя всё глубже и глубже, прижимаясь всё теснее и ближе. Он остановился, когда в лёгких предательски закончился воздух.  
  
– Ты хочешь продолжить? – у Майлза были влажные губы, голос хрипел каким-то неведомо глубоким регистром, а тщательно пошитые брюки стали болезненно тесными, но задать этот вопрос было важно. Потому что в последнее время в сексуальных отношениях Грегора едва ли фигурировало явно выраженное согласие.  
  
– Тебе _совсем_ не странно?  
  
– Честно говоря – нет. Совсем. Нисколечко. Ты красивый, и губы у тебя мягкие, – замечательно, теперь его понесло болтать, – а целоваться, просто целоваться с тем, кто нравится – само по себе здорово, и вообще ни к чему не обязывает.  
  
– Полагаю, ты унаследовал свою гибкость в этом вопросе по материнской линии, – Грегор на ощупь начал развязывать шейный платок (от собственного Майлз уже несколько часов как избавился). Забавно, какой тяжеловесной и формальной становилась его речь, когда он не знал, что сказать. Очаровательно, даже.  
  
– Ха! По _отцовской_ , вот что ты хотел сказать. Насколько я знаю, он не обделял вниманием ни женщин, ни мужчин.  
  
Реакция, которая последовала, оказалась поистине бесценной. Чистый и несравненный шок: красные от поцелуев губы и красные от смущения щёки. Майлз мог отчётливо себе представить, как разваливается на части и тонет в океане понимания целый необъятный ледник предполагаемых фактов о могущественном Эйреле Форкосигане, с его искренней преданностью делу центристов. Как ни странно, это, кажется, ещё и помогло Грегору решиться.  
  
– Да.  
  
Он сглотнул, Майлз чувствовал его дрожь – она отдавалась в руку, которую он до сих пор держал у него на плече.  
  
– Да, давай... продолжим.  
  
По крайней мере, Майлз мог подбадривать себя тем, что играет на поле, где у него явное преимущество. Обжёгшись на молоке, дуть на воду – это не про него. Как только прошла острая стадия жалости к самому себе, он просмотрел все бетанские образовательные головидео по половому воспитанию категории “гетеро”. Больше никаких сакральных тайн, только изучение предмета, обзор тактики и подготовка к ситуациям отнюдь не теоретическим (как хотелось надеяться). Впоследствии, с некоторой опаской, он изучил разделы “мужчина с мужчиной” и “мужчина с гермафродитом”, просто на всякий случай, вдруг сексуальные предпочтения передаются по наследству.  
  
А это... _ох, ничего себе, ну надо же..._ это нужно было сделать и непременно сделать хорошо. Нужно действовать правильно, но не торопиться, прикрывая быстротой собственную неуверенность, и избегать безлично-механических движений. Но и не медлить, иначе потеряется интерес, и не выделываться, замахиваясь на уловки, о которых только читал, но ни разу не применял на практике.  
  
Сложно держать всё это в голове, когда пальцы Грегора решительно разбирались с застёжками его мундира. Он всё ещё был слегка ошарашен происходящим, но далеко не равнодушен (Майлз подсмотрел искоса).  
  
Майлз снова поцеловал его, напоследок хитро приласкав языком, чтобы вознаградить за инициативу, и поймал за запястья, как только он закончил расстёгивать мундир.  
  
– Хорошая мысль, свой китель тоже давай сюда.  
  
Он бросил оба кителя на пол между коленей Грегора, успешно отвлекая того, водя носом по шее и прикусывая ключицы. Рубашка Грегора отважно сопротивлялась, пока он расстёгивал на ней пуговицы, но потеряла практически весь свой личный состав. Грудь, к которой она едва льнула, была гладкой, как у музейной статуи, и чуть вздрагивала, пока Майлз прокладывал губами дорожку вниз. Розовые соски (пусть и не принадлежащие девушке) очень многообещающе заострились, и это было просто преступление, потому что Майлз был вот на _столечко_ от того, чтобы лизнуть, и приласкать, и дразнить, но нельзя, чёрт возьми, потому что барраярцы лёгких путей не ищут. Он никогда не относил Грегора к тем, кто мог разозлиться на обращение “как с женщиной” в постели, но основной целью было пробраться на цыпочках через минное поле барраярских гендерных и сексуальных стереотипов. Так что он ограничился тем, что, двигаясь вниз, “случайно” задел кончиком носа один из соблазнительных бугорков и, наклонив голову, спрятал довольное лицо, когда Грегора подбросило на стуле.  
  
Конечно, бывают замечательные планы, но вот неоспоримых планов не бывает, иначе с чего бы это Грегору взбрело в голову, что ему, наверное, теперь полагается встать.  
  
– Нет-нет, сиди.  
  
У него на лице появилось прекрасное, едва ли не благоговейное выражение, когда Майлз опёрся обеими руками на его бёдра и плавно опустился на колени. Кинуть на пол мундиры подсказало чистое вдохновение, не иначе – жёсткий пол почти не ощущался и минут пятнадцать он сможет простоять, прежде чем что-нибудь заболит. Времени хватит с избытком, Грегор точно столько не продержится.  
  
– Ты что, правда хочешь?.. – тон был резким, но смотрел Грегор испытующе, и за этот вопрос Майлз расцеловал бы его снова, если бы для этого не нужно было подниматься на ноги.  
  
– М-м, да.  
  
Их руки столкнулись, сражаясь с пряжкой ремня.  
  
_“Хорошо, что я утром нанёс крем-депилятор, а то обеспечил бы Императору раздражение от щетины”_ , – подумалось Майлзу с лёгким налётом истерики, когда он потёр кончиком носа основание члена, а затем с оттяжкой провёл языком по вене снизу вверх, мазнул губами по самой головке и принял судорожный вздох над головой как адекватную замену заслуженным аплодисментам. Грегор был пропорционально сложен, стесняться ему было нечего, но относительно Майлза – оказался великоват, _но у меня же хорошо подвешен язык, правда? Я справлюсь._ Точно, нормально поместилось.  
  
Неужели это до сих пор где-то считается унижением?  
  
Вся власть и сила были на его стороне, и как всегда, когда Майлз дорывался до силы, он не мог не использовать её всю и сразу, чтобы успеть насладиться, пока колесо судьбы не повернулось снова, отбирая удачу. Он и наслаждался. Грегор вскрикнул снова, уже громче. Шорох материи, а вскоре – знакомый по казарме сдавленный звук, когда человек пытается заглушить довольные стоны скомканной тканью. Бёдра Грегора вздрагивали, невольно сходились, вздрагивали снова, когда он силился держать их врозь, чтобы ненароком не сдавить Майлза слишком тесно, и в этой неосознанной заботе был он весь.  
  
Он постарался сомкнуть губы плотнее, постарался найти ритм, и – получилось, и для него тоже. Сладкое мучение, поскольку другой рукой приходилось держаться для равновесия, и он не мог прикоснуться к себе. Член Грегора был более тёплым и живым на вкус, чем игрушка, на которой Майлз как-то раз практиковался. Ни в одном головиде не упоминалось, как он будет вздрагивать от напряжения под губами. Как будут гудеть перекрученные канаты мышц бёдер, пока не закаменеют на ощупь. Какой у этого будет вкус.  
  
Грегор мучительно вцепился ему в плечо и тут же отпустил, будто обжёгшись. Через секунду рука вернулась, уже гладя по волосам, по щеке. Грегор шептал его имя, а Майлз чувствовал себя всемогущим, немного опасался и грустил, что всё закончится так быстро. Всего одно движение рукой, придерживающей член у основания. Замереть. Сглотнуть.  
  
После, он прислонился головой к бедру Грегора и позволил себе отдохнуть, привыкая к новому вкусу на языке. Рука Грегора всё ещё перебирала его волосы, растянутые губы слегка покалывало. Взглянув вверх, он обнаружил, что к Грегору вернулся нормальный цвет лица, ушла испарина, притягательное прерывистое дыхание выровнялось, и весь его вид выражал теперь напряжённую, сосредоточенную энергию.  
  
– Твоя очередь, – объявил он.  
  
– А, ну, конечно…  
  
Отлично. Очередь. Майлзу тоже перепадёт, эгалитаризм, однако. Грегору даже делать ничего не придётся, разве что дохнуть на него...  
  
– Давай-ка в постель, – а вот это уже приказ.  
  
Майлз хотел запротестовать, даже рот уже открыл – и тут же его захлопнул, осознав, что Грегор абсолютно прав – ему не светит никакой _grand-finale_ , если он сядет на табуретку, у которой нет даже спинки.  
  
Он осторожно встал и повернулся к кровати, позволив Грегору подняться с кресла и неловко выпутаться из брюк и ботинок, сохраняя некую иллюзию личного пространства. Сбоку ему был виден обнажённый силуэт, мускулистые икры и подтянутые ягодицы. В мягком свете камина он наполнился манящим, острым эротизмом, и Майлз улучил момент, чтобы проехаться рукой в расстёгнутой ширинке. То, что его привлекают и мужчины, определённо подтвердилось, и это удваивает его будущие шансы, ура. А самодовольство всё же лучше было бы поумерить…  
  
Если придерживаться эгалитарных принципов, сейчас ему, наверное, следует снять рубашку. Делать этого совершенно не хочется, но после того, что уже было, стесняться как-то смешно. Так что рубашку он снял, механически, как курсант после отбоя. Майлз решил аккуратно сложить её, просто чтобы занять руки, но тут почувствовал на своей спине ладонь – мягким теплом вдоль перекошенного позвоночника, а губы Грегора ласково, почти целомудренно коснулись сбоку его слишком короткой шеи.  
  
В итоге они завалились прямо на одеяло, – Майлз всё ещё в брюках, обнажённый Грегор над ним, но даже в такой ситуации верх взяло воспитание – он удержался на локтях и коленях, не придавив своим весом. Последний раз они делили постель, ещё будучи детьми, но эта мысль не отдавала инцестом, а принесла чувство защищенности. Они дурачились сейчас почти как дети, Грегор на пробу дунул в неосторожно подставленное ухо (пойманный врасплох, Майлз хохотал и ёжился), а потом отвлёк его дорожкой поцелуев по точёной линии от мочки до подбородка.  
  
В отместку Майлз обнял его за талию, правой рукой погладил бок, пробираясь к ягодицам – и по-хозяйски сграбастал за зад. Наградой стал хрипловатый шокированный возглас ( _"Майлз!"_ ), но, честно говоря, уворачивался Грегор не слишком правдоподобно.  
  
Он бедром чувствовал, как к другу возвращается стояк. У Майлза всегда был дефицит самоконтроля, поэтому его левая рука начала хулиганить рядом с правой. Грегор неловко выгнулся, но что ему!.. Он-то не воевал всю жизнь с собственным позвоночником. Наклонился и продолжил с того же места, целуя с обманчивой мягкостью, которая нарастала, и нарастала, и от которой Майлзу хотелось скулить. Руки были заняты, но если потянуть на себя, думал Майлз, и потереться, можно получить своё, даже не сняв штаны.  
  
Последнее, кстати, зря. И сами они распалились, и камин грел так, что оставшаяся одежда кололась и казалась абсолютно лишней. Но всё равно хорошо, так хорошо, как он и не мечтал: Грегор нависал над ним, рисовал языком узоры на его коже и щекотал волосами щёку.  


***

Грегор не может позволить себе быть кем-то одним, он и политик, и солдат. Он не такой, как те, кто воспринимает кабинетную должность как декорацию, а в душе только солдаты. Удачный компромисс, взаимность – на его взгляд тоже победа. Глаза благожелательно смотрят на то, что правда жизни едва ли идеальна. Он понимает, как нервничает Майлз – сейчас, когда удовлетворение уже дано, а не _в процессе_. Он дёргался так же в своё время... подвергать такому же Майлза – непозволительно.  
  
Он снимает с Майлза брюки, затем ножные фиксаторы – они тёплые. Целует подъём стопы, в кои-то веки абсолютно не беспокоясь, как это будет выглядеть в глазах легиона поклонников теории "заговора Форкосиганов" – здесь и сейчас он просто молод, обнажён и целует того, кто с ним в постели.  
  
У Майлза узловатые ноги с блёклыми следами старых переломов. Фигурные ссадины от поддерживающих фиксаторов с тем же успехом могут быть татуировкой – они не сходят уже очень давно. Он осторожно прослеживает их языком до уязвимой точки под коленом. Там, где он губами касается одной ноги, на другой старается повторить этот путь рукой.  
  
Кожа у Майлза такая бледная и такая тонкая. Двигаясь снизу вверх, Грегор обнаруживает, что изнутри на бедрах прячутся еле видные веснушки. Он делает с другим человеком то, о чём раньше только фантазировал. Непристойные желания не вписывались в рамки отведенной ему роли: для Императора в них было слишком много от него-человека.  
  
Грегор почти забывается, но затем спохватывается и поднимает голову, чтобы убедиться, что его действия желанны.  
  
У Майлза быстрее растёт щетина, на его лице оставили след боль и опыт, но, несмотря на это, прямо сейчас Майлз выглядит на свой настоящий возраст – на пять лет младше Грегора, очень молодым и неожиданно безвинным. У него красивые ресницы и мерцают глаза. В груди что-то мурчит, тихо и прерывисто. Бёдра беспомощно взмывают вверх; у Грегора в руках человек, который управлял наёмничьей армадой, но сейчас покорен его воле.  
  
Грегором движет чистый инстинкт и то немногое, что он запомнил из действий Майлза сквозь вызванный сексом дурман. Он влажно смыкает губы вокруг головки и берет столько, сколько может. Держать челюсть широко раскрытой, одновременно помня про зубы, трудно, но Майлз, думает он, простит, если что. Это длится недолго. Кульминация застаёт его врасплох, поймать всё ртом не получается, и капли приходится вытирать. Когда он возвращается на подушки, на лице Майлза застывает блаженное и чуть болезненное выражение витражного святого.  
  
Майлз, конечно, худощавый, но и Грегор не особенно широк в плечах, так что обнять его со всех сторон сложнее, чем он ожидал. Опыт дипломатии подсказывает, что это не совсем уместный жест, а Майлз, судя по его виду, всё ещё в раздрае, и ему пока не до разговоров. Поэтому Грегор осторожно подгребает его к себе и, перекатившись, устраивает на груди, заворачивая их обоих, почти взрослых мужчин, в жаркий кокон из одеял.  
  
Ступни Майлза у него где-то около икр, а затылок упирается ему в подбородок. Лежать не то чтобы удобно, но вес не давит и дышать не мешает. Он чувствует себя значительным и могущественным, оттого что может вот так держать его всего целиком.  
  
– ... Ммм, спасибо, – бормочет Майлз, ещё толком не очнувшись, – а то мне мышцы сводит, если сплю на спине.  
  
Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох, вдох… Ощущение пристального взгляда в темноте безошибочное – не понять, когда на тебя смотрит Майлз Нейсмит Форкосиган, невозможно.  
  
– Эй, знаешь, я... – начинает Майлз приглушённо.  
  
– Я знаю, – говорит он.  
  
Грегор смотрит в потолок, слушая, как потрескивают угли. Свечи догорели. Темнота в комнате успокаивает, согревая еле заметными оранжево-красными бликами.  
  
Преследовавший его призрак отцовских извращений – пойти рука об руку с той женщиной, на самом деле, было бы дьявольски легко – сегодня вечером был развеян окончательно и бесповоротно. Он, Грегор, _может_ сделать всё правильно, честь по чести. Майлз снова умудрился его спасти.


End file.
